


Второе правило

by WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Mini<br/>G - PG13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второе правило

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Kings 2015 on @diary: wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202428605.htm

**Название:** Второе правило  
 **Переводчик:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Размер:** мини, 1274  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек, Клаудия  
 **Категория:** гет, упоминается слэш и фемслэш  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** О первом правиле жизни он услышал от Клаудии.

О первом правиле жизни он услышал от Клаудии. Им обоим тогда было лет по пятнадцать, Джек уже был тем, кто он есть, но еще не стал принцем, и однажды утром Клаудия заявилась к нему в спальню вся в слезах. Вообще-то в его спальне уже бывали девушки, но не с утра же, когда дома и мать, и отец, а Мишель, у которой, собственно, и оставалась ночевать Клаудиа, еще спит и не подозревает о побеге подружки.  
Клаудиа была совсем некрасивая со своим покрасневшим длинным сопливым носом, распухшими губами и заплаканными глазами. Да еще и в ночной рубашке до пят — если бы Джек рассказал в их компании, в чем спит Клаудия, ее бы засмеяли. Совсем не сексуально.  
— Спрячь меня, — попросила Клаудия, и Джек, вместо того, чтобы посмеяться и прогнать, откинул край одеяла и кивнул. Клаудия забралась в кровать и прижалась к нему, утыкаясь лбом в грудь. Джек укрыл ее, мучаясь от странного, непривычного чувства, похожего одновременно и на острую жалость, и на холодное любопытство. Минут через десять к нему в комнату заглянула Мишель, но Джек сделал вид, что спит, и она сразу же вышла, беззвучно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
— Никогда не влюбляйся в натуралов, — сказала Клаудия позже, когда они уже просто лежали в постели нос к носу. — Это самое первое правило.  
— Чокнулась, — флегматично дернул плечом Джек, думая, слышит ли девчонка, как громко колотится его сердце. — Я тебе не содомит какой-нибудь.  
Клаудия фыркнула и неожиданно проворно сунула руку вниз, под одеяло, сжала и погладила так быстро, что Джек не успел ни отодвинуться, ни отпихнуть ее от себя.  
— Ага, как же, — насмешливо улыбнулась она в малиновое от стыда лицо. — Мне-то уж не ври.  
— Сучка, — прошипел Джек, которого корчило от унижения. Наверное, ему бы ничего не стоило сейчас вышвырнуть ее из кровати, выгнать в коридор, и пусть разбирается с Мишель и матерью как хочет... Но он почему-то ничего не сделал, даже не пнул стерву под одеялом.  
— Я о тебе забочусь, — елейным голоском прощебетала Клаудия. — Не будь дураком, учись на чужих ошибках.  
— На твоих, что ли? — спросил Джек, злорадно ухмыляясь. — С чего ты вообще решила, что Мишель станет с тобой лизаться? Ты себя в зеркало видела? Мымра носатая.  
— На себя посмотри, принц-лягушка, — не осталась в долгу Клаудия. — Прыщи сначала выдави, потом будешь выделываться.  
— Ты мне спасибо должна сказать, — начал было Джек, примериваясь, как бы вытолкать нахалку из-под одеяла, но Клаудия его перебила.  
— Спасибо, — сказала она серьезно. — Теперь, если тебе понадобится моя помощь, я тоже тебя прикрою.  
Она осталась до полудня, а потом Джек сбегал в спальню сестры, принес одежду Клаудии и помог ей незаметно выбраться из дома. Больше она в доме Бенджаминов не появлялась, а Мишель, стоило упомянуть при ней бывшую подругу, так забавно хмурилась и растерянно закусывала губу, что Джек еще некоторое время развлекался, ее поддразнивая. Потом сестра заболела, и вся эта история надолго вылетела у Джека из головы.

Вспомнил о Клаудии он только через три года. За эти три года многое изменилось кардинально: отец из одного из руководителей объединенного Гильбоа стал его всенародно и божественно избранным королем, и без того немного помешанная на светских приличиях мама превратилась в настоящую королеву, а сам Джек — в принца. Надежду и опору юного государства. Пример для подражания всей молодежи нового Гильбоа. В наследника королевства, не имеющего ни малейшего права на ошибку.  
Чертовы бабочки.  
— Не волнуйся, милый, — сказала удивительно похорошевшая за эти годы Клаудия. — Я обо всем позабочусь. Для начала, никто не должен видеть тебя с одной девушкой больше двух раз подряд — об этом обязательно начнут говорить, и отец рано или поздно потребует от тебя жениться. Я подберу хороших девочек, которые не станут болтать... скажем, по одной на день недели.  
— Не многовато? — без особого интереса спросил Джек.  
— Лучше прослыть развратником, чем извращенцем, — легко улыбнулась Клаудия. — Многие короли были в юности неразборчивы в связях... да и не в юности тоже. Однако подданных это не слишком смущало.  
— Зачем это тебе? — не выдержал в конце концов Джек. — Чего ты хочешь взамен?  
— Дурачок, — ласково сказала Клаудия и провела кончиком пальца ему по носу, от чего Джек дернулся и отступил на шаг. — Скажем так, я возвращаю долг. Ну и... я буду одной из твоих девушек. Например, в среду.  
— Так хочется побыть подстилкой принца? — осклабился Джек. — Одной из семи.  
— Я не принцесса, мне нужно себя рекламировать, — пожала плечами Клаудия. — И своих девочек тоже. Ты ведь понимаешь, что если их будут видеть в твоем обществе, рейтинг хорошо поднимется.  
— Значит, только бизнес, ничего личного? — усмехнулся Джек.  
— Разве что призрачная надежда на то, что ты все-таки не законченный содомит. Мне было бы интересно попробовать... с настоящим принцем. — Она мечтательно вздохнула и улыбнулась. И Джек в ответ улыбнулся тоже. Ему определенно было чем удивить Клаудию.

— Я же предупреждала, — со вздохом сказала Клаудия в ночь перед самым концом. — Первое правило.  
— Я не влюблен, — покачал головой Джек, уставившись невидящим взглядом в стену перед собой. Клаудия подтянула колени к подбородку и снова вздохнула.  
— Ты сохнешь по этому мистеру выскочке. С того самого момента, как ты великодушно сохранил его жизнь, а он неблагодарно сбежал. Может быть, ты и не влюблен, но сначала ты хотел быть им, а сейчас ты просто хочешь его себе, в любом качестве. Это не доведет до добра.  
— Завтра я стану королем, — слабо усмехнулся Джек и перевернулся на спину, посмотрел на свернувшуюся калачиком Клаудию. — А Дэвид Шепард — собственность короля. Он вернется, и Мишель перестанет лезть на рожон.  
— Все дело в Мишель? Или... — Клаудия понимающе приподняла брови, — или ты думаешь, обладание Шепардом сделает тебя настоящим королем? Милый... ты так и не вырос. — Она ласково коснулась его щеки пальцами. — Мой принц-лягушка. Поцелуй Дэвида тебя не расколдует. Я проверяла...  
— Пошла вон, — с отвращением процедил Джек, сбрасывая с себя ее руку как мерзкое насекомое. Клаудия только устало вздохнула и поднялась с постели, безо всякого стыда оставшись совсем обнаженной.  
— Бедный мой, — сказала она, набрасывая на плечи легкий шелковый халат. — Мне всегда было жалко вас с Мишель. Одежда, выбранная профессионалами, еда, приготовленная профессионалами, речи и мысли, написанные опять же профессионалами... Даже для любви вам выделены исключительно профессионалы своего дела. Неудивительно, что вы влюбляетесь тут же, стоит любой случайной бабочке впорхнуть в приоткрытое окно... Ой, извини, не слишком-то удачная аналогия, верно?  
— Мне позвать охрану, чтобы тебя вывели? — через силу выдавил Джек, не глядя на нее.  
— Мне кажется, у тебя не так уж и много было настоящих людей. — Клаудия, казалась, не обращала на него внимания, она смотрела в темное окно, держа в руках пояс от распахнутого халата, но не спешила его повязать. — Тех, кто тебя действительно понимает. Я, Джо... возможно, эта ваша железная леди, но она предана исключительно королю, и на твои интересы ей плевать. А Дэвид... не стоит, Джек. Правда, не стоит. Второе правило: никогда не влюбляйся в тех, кого избрал Бог. Такая любовь приносит только горе и смерть.  
За ней уже давно закрылась дверь, а Джек все лежал и думал о том, что уже через несколько часов сбудется его давняя мечта — он станет королем. Что он совершенно не так представлял себе это событие, и что оставаться один на один с Богом, который отвернулся, слишком страшно. Что, видимо, придется долго ждать, прежде чем представится возможность избавиться от опеки зарвавшегося дядюшки Уильяма. Что если Сайлас вернется, Джека ждет казнь, и хорошо, если она будет быстрой и не слишком болезненной. Что неважно, кого любить, горе и смерть — это единственный результат, которого он может достичь при любом раскладе. И что Джо был прав, когда предостерегал его от королевских амбиций, за что и поплатился.  
Где-то под утро Джек заснул, и ему приснился залитый солнцем луг, посреди которого стоял улыбающийся, закрывший глаза Дэвид Шепард. Над его головой кружил хоровод ярких оранжевых бабочек, и Дэвид смеялся как дитя, когда бабочки садились ему на волосы, на лоб, на кончики воздетых к небу пальцев.  
«Горе и смерть», — произнес за спиной голос Джо, знакомые ладони легли Джеку на плечи. «Я знаю», — ответил Джек и шагнул вперед, к солнцу, бабочкам и Дэвиду.


End file.
